


Wrap Me In Your Irradiated Arms

by fo4companionmusings



Series: FO4CompanionMusings’ Fallout Universe [1]
Category: Fallout - Fandom, Fallout 4
Genre: Anal Sex, Blowjobs, Hancock and MacCready Appreciation Squad, Hancock is low-key insecure, I'm tagging Radioactive Ghoul Jizz try and stop me, M/M, Nipple Licking, Nipple Play, Radioactive Ghoul Jizz, Somewhat Gentle Sex, Top Hancock, bottom MacCready, yep
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-20
Updated: 2017-11-20
Packaged: 2019-02-04 13:25:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,920
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12771999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fo4companionmusings/pseuds/fo4companionmusings
Summary: MacCready and Hancock are sent out by the Sole Survivor to secure crops from Graygarden because Sanctuary's supply is running a bit low. Along the way, they encounter some raiders and MacCready gets shot.{This was originally written as a one-shot, so this version will stay here if you don’t want to read anything else. The multi-chapter version is called Not Your Toy!}





	Wrap Me In Your Irradiated Arms

**Author's Note:**

> There was a serious lacking of MacCready/Hancock in the Fallout fandom, so I decided to take matters in to my own hands! Hope you enjoy!
> 
> P.S. Yellow Love by Citizen is a good song to listen to while reading this. ;) 
> 
> -Julian

Sole had sent Hancock and MacCready to Graygarden to collect some of the latest harvest to re-plant at Sanctuary's field. It consisted solely of mutfruit and MacCready couldn't help but groan at the request. For some reason, a lot of the crops at Sanctuary weren't taking to the soil, leaving only the tart berry plant surviving. All their other food had to be imported either from Diamond City or other nearby settlements.  
  
Neither spoke along the path until Mac thought he spotted something in the distance. He signaled for Hancock to take cover, and he did. Staring down the sight on his sniper rifle, it was then that he spotted the small cluster of raiders.    
  
They had just passed Jalbert Brothers Disposal and had faced little resistance throughout their trek except for almost being spotted as they passed the Corvega Assembly Plant. That wasn't unusual though, this was.  
  
With a sharp intake of breath, MacCready stared down his sight once more, lined up the shot, and planted a bullet in the first raider's head. The rest scattered in to a frenzy like a swarm of flies, shooting without any sort of discernible pattern.  
  
Hancock ducked down and around trees and rocks, trying to get a clear shot of one of the raiders. All were too far out of range for his shotgun. Throwing caution to the wind, he sprinted up to one and planted his knife right through the man's heart. Another tried to shoot him in the shoulder, but he ducked out of sight right before the bullet left the gun, luckily enough.  
  
It wasn't until all the raiders were down and Hancock was looting their bodies that MacCready noticed the blood pouring from his right arm. He began rummaging through his rucksack to see if he had any stimpaks. Of course, he didn't.  
  
"Shi- Dang." He growled under his breath.  
  
Hancock noticed and came over and chuckled a little. "We're not in front of Sole, you can swear." He took off the flag that was usually loosely tied around his waist and handed it to Mac. "Didn't bring any stimpaks?"  
  
MacCready shook his head and took off his jacket, tying the flag tightly around the wound on his arm. "Let's just get to Graygarden. It's just up ahead, yeah?"  
  
Hancock shrugged and let MacCready walk ahead, him keeping to the back to watch for any more raiders.  
  
Upon arrival to Graygarden, MacCready and Hancock were greeted by Supervisor White. She immediately noticed Mac's ailment.  
  
"Oh my! Someone give you trouble on the way here darling?" She asked, then signaled for a worker drone to fetch the medical supplies. MacCready didn't reply and didn't really feel it was necessary.  
  
Once the drone returned, it handed a stimpak and some gauze to Hancock. He knelt down to where MacCready was slumped over, and jammed the needle in to his arm, not giving the man a warning.  
  
In response, MacCready let out a muffled screech and pushed Hancock backward a bit.  
  
"What the hell?!" He grimaced and held his arm for a moment then grabbed the gauze from Hancock's hand and poorly started wrapping it around the wound as the stimpak began to take effect.  
  
"Sorry Mac. I'm used to jamming those things in to my thick hide. I forget that you're a smooth-skin sometimes." Hancock itched the back of his neck and turned back to White. "Do you guys have any free guest houses right now? Or are they all occupied?"  
  
"Don't call me that." MacCready's response was barely above a whisper, so he doubted anyone heard it. Still, anything short of MacCready was too personal for his liking.  
  
White continued trimming mutfruit with one appendage, but focused her eye on to Hancock. "If I'm not mistaken, there should be one. A trader left last night, leaving it empty. Are you boys spending this night here?"  
  
"Nah. Just need a place to relax for a little while, scrub the blood off our clothes." Hancock spoke nonchalantly, but anyone could see that behind the humor, he was itching to get some Jet pumped in to his system.  
  
MacCready had already left and started wandering around for the mentioned guest house. Once he found it, he plopped down on to one of the beds in the room and kicked off his shoes. His socks were filled with holes and barely qualified as socks anymore.  
  
Hancock followed in slightly after and took off his hat and overcoat, taking a seat on the couch. Reaching in to his bag, he pulled out an inhaler of Jet. With one swift motion, he pushed it in to his mouth and felt the cool chemical fill his warm, radiation-filled lungs.  
  
"Do you really have to do that now?" MacCready hated the smell that Jet gave off and the last thing wanted right now was a weird contact high.  
  
Hancock chuckled and waited for the intensity to die down a little before replying. "It's not like I'm asking you to take a hit. Why are you so grouchy lately? Did I piss you off 'er somethin'?"  
  
Hancock got no response, so he stood up, his footing a little wobbly as he did so, and sat in the chair by MacCready's bed. "I'm not asking you to get touchy-feely or anything."  
  
He reached across MacCready to take his bloody flag back from where Mac had set it on the bed beside him, and MacCready flinched when Hancock's body got near his.  
  
Hancock tilted his head in confusion a little and looked at MacCready. "RJ, you gotta tell someone when shit's going on."  
  
MacCready kept silent and felt like a toddler by doing so. Bottling up whatever was inside him was his first choice when it came to coping.  
  
That's when MacCready felt it. Hancock was running his rough thumb across his bottom lip. Then it wasn't just his finger. It was his lips. Hancock's lips were on his.  
  
In an instant knee-jerk reaction, Mac sat upright in the bed, pushing the ghoul off him, his eyes focused directly at the black depths that were Hancock's eyes. He didn't know what to do. The man was high as a kite and didn't want to provoke him in to some kind of Jet-fueled psychotic break.  
  
Then, feeling like the idiot that he was, MacCready opened his mouth to speak. "U-Uh.. Do.. Do that again... Please."  
  
Hancock smirked the most cocky-ass smile on the face of the earth. "C'mere."  
  
With that, he ushered Mac close again and pressed their lips together, resting a hand on the side of the former mercenary's face. MacCready hated admitting that even just one stupid kiss made him so weak.  
  
Hancock felt his Jet high wearing off, but that didn't matter. The combination of MacCready's smooth skin and musky scent were a different kind of high all on its own.  
  
"You gonna take that shirt off or am I gonna do it for you?" The Goodneighbor mayor whispered against Mac's neck.  
  
MacCready dug his hand in to the mattress, hoping Hancock wouldn't notice. " You.. Um.. can.." He was trying not to shake. He forgot what it was like to be this close to someone and Hancock was unbelievably warm too.  
  
The ghoul slowly pulled off MacCready's shirt and hat, discarding them nearby on the floor. He licked his lips and ran a hand over one of the man's nipples.  
  
MacCready let out a little whine and he turned his gaze away from Hancock, closing his eyes.  
  
"RJ, hey," Hancock slowly ran his other hand over MacCready's growing bulge. "It's been a while hasn't it? That's okay."  
  
Too long, Mac thought to himself. Not since Lucy had died. It felt weird having someone touch him like this. He didn't know how long he'd be able to last.  
  
Hancock pressed a kiss to Mac's collarbone and slowly worked down until he was at the man's nipples.  He flicked his tongue across one and it made MacCready moan something extremely unholy. As he continued licking and sucking at each nipple, giving it it's own special treatment, Hancock moved one of his hands so his fingers were intertwined with Mac's hand that was gripping the bed.  
  
"H-Hancock.." MacCready moaned a little louder as Hancock's mouth kept making its way further down.  
  
He teased around Mac's cock for a little bit before pulling his pants down and noting that the former mercenary preferred to go commando. That was another thing that they had in common.  
  
John took RJ's now fully hardened cock in to his mouth, easily finding a rhythm he knew would make MacCready feel good.  
  
Mac couldn't hold back the swearing anymore. Hancock was far too good at this for his own good. His mind kept wandering to Lucy, but this wasn't Lucy. This was Hancock.  
  
Hancock swirled his tongue across the tip and his hand that was once holding RJ's moved to squeeze his ass. He could feel how MacCready was close to climaxing already, and he wanted to make this last as long as he could.  
  
"F-Fuck.. Hancock.. Fuck me.." He was biting his lip, almost hard enough to draw blood, and his eyes still hadn't opened since after that second kiss.  
  
"Mmmm.. Love hearing you talk like that baby," Hancock squeezed Mac's ass gentler this time and let out a little gravely purr. "Need you to open your eyes, okay?"  
  
MacCready was terrified at the thought of having to watch what was unfolding in front of him, as he feared he would come right then and there. Very hesitantly, he did as he was told, and was met with Hancock's forehead pressed against his.  
  
"Do you have anything we can use as lube? Unless if you wanna stop here. I'm not gonna force ya-" Mac cut off Hancock by scrambling to find something in his bag. Out popped a pre-war container of some sort of lotion, Vaseline, or moisturizer. He handed it over to the ghoul and away Hancock went at making sure he was loose.  
  
As he did so, Hancock stripped of any and all remaining clothes he had of his own. Each movement of his finger made a little bit of pre-come leak from MacCready's aching dick.  
  
Hancock finally made sure MacCready wouldn't be in any discomfort, then slid in.  
  
MacCready wrapped his legs around his lover's small waist as he began thrusting. His eyes were open and analyzing every crease, scar, and skin imperfection upon Hancock's body. It was amazing and beautiful to him.  
  
"Yes.. Fuck! Hancock... Ah! Fuck!" He moaned louder and louder, thinking that the whole settlement probably heard them copulating like rabbits. It didn't matter. They were mostly robots anyway.    
  
Eventually he couldn't take it anymore and he came all over his stomach. Hancock muffled his lover's scream by using his hand to cover his mouth.  
  
Hancock's climax followed soon after and he made sure to pull out, as there was an incident shortly after he was ghoulified that left his partner with radiation sickness. Needless to say, they made a full recovery.  
  
Mayor Hancock of Goodneighbor slumped down beside the former mercenary on the small bed and took a deep breath, feeling beyond exhausted. Neither of them said a word, and they drifted off in to sleep, MacCready not having nightmares for the first time in years.  
  
The ended up staying the night and hoped that Sole hadn't worried to much about them. When the next morning rolled around, Hancock smiled like a lovestruck idiot as MacCready woke.  
  
"Mornin' sunshine."  
  
  
  
  



End file.
